The present invention relates to an eyeglass assembly and more particularly to a sunglass assembly that permits the interchanging of lens holding frames.
High fashion sunglasses have been marketed that utilize various colors for the lens holding frames and that utilize a variety of geometric shapes for the lens holding frames. These fashion sunglasses are extremely expensive and thus owning a number of pairs in various shapes and colors is prohibitive.
A number of U.S. patents show the use of interchangeable lens holding frames and patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,362 and Design Pat. No. 147,168 show the use of interconnected and pivoting frame members. However, all of the prior art eyeglasses and sunglasses which utilize interchangeable frames or pivoting frames have exposed connectors and/or pivot points which detract from the asthetics of the eyeglasses and thus are not suitable for high fashion eyeglasses.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pair of high fashion eyeglasses or sunglasses that will have interchangeable frame members so that a number of geometric shapes and/or colors may be combined to provide a unique appearance. It is also desirable to have the interchangeable frame members connected in such a manner that the connector or pivot point is not visible and thus does not detract from the asthetics of the eyeglasses.